masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UNC: Cerberus
In my game, it was the northEASTERN base, or the one on the east side of the map that had the body that I needed to find in it. Impossible Mission It's now impossible for me to clear this mission, as no matter where I go, Kohaku's body isn't there, I'm running patch 1.02. Lilinka 15:13, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Problem Report - Finishing this Mission Once you've completed all three bases (no matter what order you do them in, Kahoku is in the last one) this mission segues into UNC: Hades' Dogs. The 'last base' you need to destroy is on another planet, Nepheron. --Tullis 16:50, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Misleading journal info On my run through (PC) Ash and the Journal info said that there was "one last stop to make" and indicated another base was revealed on the map. Kohaku's body was inside the force field area, and there was no "last stop" or another base on the map. :I believe that refers to your next move, going to Nepheron, but as I recall you don't actually get Nepheron's details until you check one of the computers. Your squadmates must just get very psychic all of a sudden. : ) --Tullis 12:49, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Impossible Mission: Solution I was also experiencing the problem with Kahoku's body not appearing. Running the 1.02 patch, it would simply not be there. I loaded the auto-save from landing upon the planet, and went through all the bases again. His body turned up in the base to the north. Glitch with mission not finishing I also had an issue with the mission completion not triggering. (XBox 360 with latest patch as of this writing) I think the cause was that in the first base I tried to activate the terminal at the far end of the room before I opened the forcefield. When I activated the terminal, it hung for a few seconds. When I got to the last base, I saw the body inside the forcefield, but when I opened it and killed what was inside, the body was gone and Garrus said I had one more stop to make. I think because of the order I triggered the terminal and then forcefield, the first base didn't get counted and the code only figured I'd cleared 2 bases and so didn't complete the mission. Reloaded the autosave from landing on the planet, didn't touch anything in any base until after I'd killed the experiments and then it finished correctly. 15:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it was. You have to clear the base before you activate the terminal in order to clear that base and continue normally. I'll add that to the walkthough. Nice Catch. Lancer1289 16:51, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::You know, an odd thing happened. I just completed this assignment while doing replay for ME2 import, and did as it was written here, not touching anything in the base until it's clear. But I found Kahoku's body in 2nd one, with rachni soldier, activated it and completed the mission, with the final base prompting that there's no sign of him amongst the creepers and he's elswhere. I got curious, loaded autosave and tested this issue extensively; 2 times he spawned at adult rachni pen, 1 time he was right among little workers, and 3 times at the last base with kreepers. The assignment was complete and hades' dogs was triggered whenever I activated his body, the other bases just giving prompts. Anyway, I'll continue playthrough as the next assignment is triggered, it's just odd, as article states that latest versions of the game shouldn't have bugs with this assignment. Ok, rant over. :P VagabonD SerpenT 16:49, January 18, 2011 (UTC) The Eyes So, I have routinely noticed that scripted dead people tend to blink. Not sure if it was worth noting here as a trivial bug/glitch. I have seen it on the other scripted dead people, such as Jacob on life support. No others come to mind right now, but I would assume all of these scripted deaths tend to blink. :I just did this mission today and noticed that too! Upon closer inspection, though, I don't think they're blinking. I think it's just the lighting and shadows around them moving slightly, giving the appearance of blinking. 03:22, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Damn you Ca-Ca-Carrot cake kohaku 8th time I have loaded this fucking autosave at this point. No matter what order I do them in, and constantly not disabling the barriers until I have killed the cerberus employees, then not touching anything else until I have killed the experiments. The cunts corpse is not appearing and so I cant do the mission. Bloody Kahoku should have shot him in the genitals the moment I met him. Playing it on whatever version is on steam. 15:43, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Found the cabbage on my 10th try. ::Went north, east, south. Didnt disable the barriers until I had killed the cerberus employees, and didnt touch anything else until I had killed the experiments. ::The only things I did differently this time is NOT kill the turrets that are outside the exits to the base. Though I cant see how that would have fixed it. And I also used my firearms to kill the thorians rather than the anti thorian grenade, though again I dont see what difference that would make. 15:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC) 1. Language, 2. You must clear every base, and regardless of order, kohoku's corpse will be on the inside of the final barrier. BeoW0lfe 16:01, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :In answer to 2. That shows you have no idea what you are talking about. This mission is glitched as hell (indeed look at this talk page, or the thousands of results you get for related google searches). That is how it is supposed to happen, but for a worryingly large amount of people, it does not :In answer to 1, the game is a 15-18 certified product, depending on your locale, and such anyone looking it up should be around that age group, so foul language is not a problem. More to the point however, it is a game which involves you butchering people, slaughtering innocents, and features rape and drug addiction as plot points. And you are whining at me for swearing? Do you know how annoying it is to have to do this mission 10 times in a row, with the makos 20mph top speed and near uncontrollability in all situations, and shephards trundling walk speed? Dont whine at me for nothing. :Also, I cant edit it anonymously anymore, you have anything to do with that? FeckThisShyt 06:41, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Had same problem twice. After not destroying any turrets and killing creepers without thorian grenade he spowned. I think problem lies somewhere in death of creepers. Maybe game marks their death differently if they die from grenade and apear unfinnished for kahoku's body spowning. Although i have no proof of it. (i'm on the verge of doing this quest twice more to try to prove it, but not quite there yet) kudui 15:41, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Possible PS3 Version Complications I've encountered a bug where, if you don't clear the bases in a certain order, Kahoku doesn't show up. And yes, I went back to check each individual base afterward. The order in which I cleared the bases to get Kahoku to show up were the Southern base (Rachni Soldier), Eastern base (Thorian Creepers), and finally the Northern base (Rachni Workers). Incidentally, this is the same order (South, East, North) I used on my first playthrough, which made Kahoku show up, so I thought nothing of it at the time. Here's my process: I was trying to get Kahoku to show up with the Rachni Soldier because I figured showing up with the Rachni Workers was a little... unfitting. After completing the Northern, Eastern, and Southern bases (in that order), Kahoku was nowhere to be found. Again, I made sure to explicitly check ALL of the bases. So I reloaded, attempted this again, and was greeted with the same result. Maybe it's just my copy of the game, but that's what happened. I've yet to try starting with the Creepers, but I just wanted to show my findings that there is at least one surefire way to get Kahoku to show up. Xiaolruc (talk) 06:57, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I made the mistake of going back to the normandy during the middle of the mission so the auto save was over written. fuck. Actually, surprise surprise, I found his body. Using the above guys method, but with the northern base first in stead of last as i had already cleared it before leaving to the normandy. ^What, no signature? Thought those weren't allowed anymore. Xiaolruc (talk) 20:16, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Anyway: UPDATE: I managed to get Kahoku to show up with the Creepers. What I ended up doing different on this run was clear each respective base of Cerberus, but NOT deactivate the barriers until then. After I did that, I deactivated the South, North, then East barriers in that order, and Kahoku showed up with the Creepers. Xiaolruc (talk) 20:16, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Possible incorrect trivia I have reloaded my game within the second base, and have discovered Admiral Kahoku's body there, when it wasn't there when I saved it. I am playing the Mass Effect Trilogy on PC, via Origin; a log file gives the version as Final Build 1.2.20608.0. Should the note in the trivia that this bug has been removed in current versions, be itself removed? -Sophia (talk) 20:37, April 25, 2014 (UTC) : I got the same glitch on the PS3: I saved after the second battle, no admiral in sight. When I loaded up this save, however, the admiral was center stage and the mission completed. He also showed up for an encore performance after the third battle. : I'm not sure what to make of what's currently in the trivia section, but I'd suggest we change it to a more general warning that this quest can be pretty glitchy as to where/when/if Kahoku shows, and it's worth maintaining a few save files just in case. Also, I am not terribly familiar with this wiki's conventions, but is "Trivia" really the appropriate section? It seems to me that it would be more appropriate under a header like "Bugs," or "Notes" if it's more along the lines of advice. Lyssla (talk) 01:33, July 8, 2014 (UTC) UNC: Cerberus: glitch. (steam PC) UNC: Cerberus: glitch. (steam PC) Is there any way around the body not appearing glitch? I really don't want to load a save 3 missions back just to complete this. Let me run it down for ya'll 1st base: full of workers and scumbags. i killed the scumbags, then freed the workers. then killed the workers. 2nd base: Full of dirtbags, and one soldier. killed a dirtbag, then freed the soldier. then ran away and watched. then finished off the dirtbags. 3rd base. full of douchebags and zombies. i delt with the doucheags, then freed the zombies. then gunned them all down. The body of kornholeio is nowhere to be found. - 01:16, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :You might want to check some of the earlier entries on this talkpage. As it seems like this is just another version of the same problem players have been having with this mission on all platforms. Some of the earlier discussions seem to have at least some ideas for workarounds, though it's a bit hard to tell which things work best. Cattlesquat (talk) 19:53, May 6, 2014 (UTC)